OH MY HYUNG
by DEPO LDH
Summary: dulu mereka bersaudara, tapi sekarang mereka juga sepasang kekasih, cinta diam-diam antara Chanyeol dan Sehun "Hyung payah LALALALALALALALA" Sequel Oh My Dongsaeng
1. Chapter 1

OH MY HYUNG...

(Sequel OH MY DONGSAENG)

Pairing : Chanhun

Length : 1 of ?

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, incest

DEPO LDH

Kedua namja tampan itu terlihat sedang berpamitan dengan eomma dan appanya. Yang lebih muda masih memakai seragam, dan yang lebih tua sudah memakai pakaian bebas, menandakan kalau dia sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

"jangan terlalu mengebut, kasihan Dongsaengmu nanti masuk angin" pesan eommanya saat keduanya sudah berada diatas motor hitam milk Chanyeol

"eommaaa...Sehuun malah senang kalau Hyung ngebut, nanti kan Sehuun bisa meme-...awwww apppo" perkataan Sehuun terhenti karena perutnya disodok pelan oleh Chanyeol

"kau tak apa Oh Sehuun?" Tanya eommanya hampir mendekat ke arah mereka

"sudahlah eommma, kami berangkat dulu, nanti Sehuun terlambat" pamit Chanyeol pada sang eomma

Saat eomma dan appanya masih bisa melihat mereka, Chanyeol hanya memcau motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, namun saat sudah jauh dari rumah, Chanyeol akan langsung mengebut. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Itu karena saat Chanyeol memacu motornya di atas batas normal maka Sehuun akan memeluknya dengan kencang, bahkan Dongsaengnya itu akan sangat menikmatinya.

Sekararang mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Sehuun, si namja berkulit pucat itu turun dan hampir melesat pergi kalau tasnya tidak di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"kau melupakan sesuatu" setelah berhasil mengingat apa yang dilupakanya, Sehuun akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol dan...

CUUUUP

Sehuun menciumnya di pipi, menatap hyungnya sebentar lalu berjalan memasuki gerbang.

"hubungi aku jika sudah waktu pulang"

"arasssso" Sehuun melambaikan tanganya dengan semangat dan berlari-lari kecil.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, tapi seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah tengah menunggu entah siapa di salah satu halte bus dekat dengan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"LALALALALALA...Sehuun lapar...LALALALALALA...Hyung tak datang-datang...LALALALALALALA" senandung kecilnya dengan tangga nada yang tak tentu membuat nyanyian tersebut sedikit aneh dan lucu, apalagi kakinya di goyang-goyangkan kedepan dan kebelakang seperti anak kecil.

BRUUUM...BRUUUM...BRUUUM

Saat mendengar suara motor yang amat dikenalinya, namja bernama Oh Sehuun tadi malah memproutkan bibirnya dan melipat tanganya di dada, berakting seperti orang marah.

"Hyung lama, Sehuun sudah lapar tahu...LALALALALALALA" sungguh lucu, benar-benar lucu. Tadi saat mengatakan 'Hyung lama, Sehuun sudah lapar' ia menggunakan nada lemah dan manja, tapi saat mengatakan 'LALALALALALA' suaranya tiba-tiba dikencangkan dan wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Mianhee...tadi Hyung ada urusan sebentar" Chanyeol turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sehuun. ditangkupnya kedua pipi Sehuun dan di arahkan sehingga wajah mereka berdua berhadapan "sudahlah...Hyung minta maaf, kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi kenapa masih sering ngambek?" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak peduli, Sehuun melepaskan pegangan tangan Hyungnya kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh.

"YAAAA...Oh Sehuun kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengejar Sehuun

"tau begini aku tak akan menolak ajakan pulang Tao si panda"

GREEEEB

Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehuun hingga sekarang saling berhadapan "siapa itu Tao si panda?" dengan malas Sehuun menjawab

"dia teman sekelasku. Puas?" lagi-lagi si tampan Sehuun berlari menuju arah rumahnya, tau begitu kan dia tak perlu menunggu Hyungnya selama berjam-jam. Sedangkan si jangkung Chanyeol hanya memandang punggung dongsaengnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

...

Dengan nafas putus-putus, akhirnya Sehuun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung saat melihat mobil pengangkut barang sedang berada di depan rumahnya, sedangkan beberapa orang terlihat mondar-mandir mengangkut beberapa peralatan yang ada di dalam rumah.

"eommma...apppa" teriak Sehuun sambil berlari-lari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mencari seseorang yang bisa menjawab apa yang ada di pikiran si pucat itu. Saat melihat eommanya sedang menyuruh-nyuruh orang mengangkat sebuah meja,Sehuun segera menghampirinya.

"apakah kita akan pindah rumah?"

"bukan kita, hanya Hyungmu yang akan pindah ke apartemen dekat kampusnya" Sehuun berdiri mematung saat mendengar jawaban eommanya, ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan baru terasa seperti kemarin saat Chanyeol mengatakan perasaanya, namun sekarang ia yang pergi meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Sehuun.

"Hyung tak boleh pindah! Kalau Hyung pindah Sehuun ikut...Sehuun ikut...eommmaaa" kini namja paling muda di keluarga Oh itu sedang merengek tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengangkut barang dari kamar Chanyeol

"AKU PULAAAANG" meskipun teriakan Chanyeol cukup kencang, tapi nada yang digunakan sangat berbeda, agak lemas dan malas.

"Hyuuung...kenapa harus pindah? Memangnya kau tak betah dirumah?...apa karena Sehuun nakal?...atau karena Hyung kesal karena kejadian barusan?...hiks...hiks..." Sehuun sudah mulai menangis, sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan "Sehuun minta...hiks...maaf...tapi Hyuung jangan...hiks...pergi"

"maaf Sehuunie, Hyung tetap harus pindah"

"Hyung jahaaat...hiks...hiks...jahat" Sehuun sudah memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol hanya diam pasrah tapi lama kelamaan akhirnya si jangkung itu memeluk Dongsaengnya dan menenggelamkan kepala Sehuun di dada miliknya

"mianheee...kau kan bisa tiap hari main kesana" bujuk Chanyeol sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehuun di pelukanya

"huwaaaaaaaaa...tapi kita tidak serumah...huwaaaaaa...siapa yang akan menemaniku tidur...huwaaaaaaa" bujukan Chanyeol bukanya membuat Sehuun diam, malah membuat Sehuun semakin heboh menangis.

"ayolah...berhenti menangis! Akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Chanyeol membawa tubuh Sehuun untuk menuju ke kamarnya, dengan keadaan si Dongsaeng yang masih terus menangis di pelukan Hyungnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Chanyeol, Sehuun di dudukkan di atas kasur., sedangkan si jangkung itu memeluknya dari samping.

"hei...apa kau tahu kenapa aku pindah ke apartemen?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab dengan sebuah tarikan-tarikan kaos yang dilakukan oleh Sehuun "kalau setiap malam kau tidur di kamarku, hyung tidak yakin bisa menahanya lagi" kini Sehuun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sembam dan aneh

"memangnya...hiks...apa yang perlu ditahan...hiks...?"

"yang seperti ini"

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis Sehuun yang terasa asin karena bekas air mata, awalnya Sehuun hanya diam tak membalas namun lama kelamaan ia membalasnya karena kecupan-kecupan lembut dari Hyungnya. Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan tiba-tiba beralih pada leher putih Sehuun. si putih itu menggeliat pelan karena kegelian dengan kecupan dilehernya.

"h-hy-hyung..."desah Sehuun

"sekarang kau sudah tahu maksudku kan?" Sehuun hanya mengangguk pelan ambil menundukkan kepala, berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"ta-tapi apa perlu sampai pindah? Sehuun sedih" lagi-lagi Sehuun mulai merajuk dan memainkan kaos Chanyeol.

"tenanglah! Kau bisa main kesana kapanpun, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika tak ada orang disana" si jangkung itu mengeluarkan Smirknya

"Ya...Hyung jangan macam-macam"

"hahaha...kau sudah tak sedih lagi kan?" Sehuun hanya menggelengkan kepala "malam ini kau tidur disini saja, besok Hyung sudah pindah"

"huuuft...kenapa harus secepat itu sih" gerutu Sehuun mulai keluar dari kamar untuk berganti pakaian di kamar miliknya sendiri.

...

Malam harinya, Sehuun menepati janji untuk tidur bersama Hyungnya. Mereka seperti memiliki kesepakatan saat makan malam karena selesai di waktu yang bersamaan kemudian pergi ke kamar bersama pula. Nyonya Oh dan tuan Oh hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan senang, senang karena dua bersaudara itu terlihat akur.

Chanyeol dan Sehuun tengah berbaring berdua di atas kasur, tangan panjang Chanyeol melingkar erat di perut dongsaengnya, sedangkan sang dongsaeng terus meracau mempertanyakan kepergian Hyungnya.

"kenapa harus pergi sih? Sehuun kan sendirian" racaunya tak jelas, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil beberapa kali mencium puncak kepala Sehuun.

"kenapa kau terus mempertanyakan hal yang sama?"

"habis...Sehuun tak rela Hyung pergi begitu saja. Huuuft"

"bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu LALALALALALA dengan nada tak jelas itu? Hyung pasti akan merindukanya" Bujuk Chanyeol mengalihkan sedikit pembicaraan

"baiklah...LALALALALALALALA...LALALALALALALA...LAL ALALA...ahhhhhhh...makanya jangan pergi" karena kesal akhirnya Sehuun malah duduk dan melepaskan pelukan Hyungnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memandang dengan posisi miring dan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. "waeeee...kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"apakah kau punya namjachingu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehuun melebarkan kedua matanya, kemudian.

BUUUUUUK

Si dongsaeng melempar bantal tepat di wajah Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung itu telentang di atas kasur.

"Hyung Pabboo...paboooo...mana mungkin aku memiliki namjachingu, memangnya mau dikemanakan Hyungku yang paboo dan tak peka ini...ishhhhh" sekarang Sehuun bejalan menatap keluar jendela dan menatap lesu ke arah sang rembulan, kenapa si pucat itu menjadi sok melankolis?

SREEET

Chanyeol memeluk Sehuun dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya tepat di leher putih dongsaengnya, dihisapnya leher jenjang tersebut kemudian kembali menatap Sehuun yang berwajah sendu.

"SARANGHAE..." Sehuun hanya mendesah pelan sebagai jawaban "SARANGHAE"

"aku tahu Hyung...tapi bagaimana dengan masa depan kita, bukankah kita bersaudara?"

"astagaaaa...kenapa kau berpikir berat sekali? Tidak biasanya" goda Chanyeol

"Hyuuuung...Sehuun serius"

"jangan berpikir terlalu berat, biarkan masalah ini Hyung yang pikirkan. Kau belajar saja yang pintar dan jangan cari namjachingu lain"

"Hyung mirip sekali dengan Appa, selalu menyuruh agar Sehuun rajin belajar. Padahal Hyung sendiri sibuk membentuk Band"

"dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuh Dongsaengnya

"tentu saja, memangnya Gitar yang Hyung titipkan di rumah Kai itu untuk apa?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Sehuun sehingga Dongsaengnya menjerit kesakitan

"Appppo-yoooooo" Sehuun menepis tangany Hyungnya dan mengusap kedua pipinya karena kesakitan

"hahahah...Dongsaengku memang hebat"

CUUUP...CUUUUP

Chanyeol mencium kedua pipi Sehuun yang baru saja ia cubit.

"Kajja kita tidur" namja jangkung itu menarik Sehuun agar mengikutinya kembali ke kasur dan siap-siap untuk tidur. Setelah berbaring Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Dongsaengnya, lalu mengecup dahi Sehuun "Selamat malam, Saranghae Oh Sehuun"

"eummm...nado saranghae Oh Chanyeol" kini giliran Sehuun yang mengecup kedua pipi Hyungnya.

...

Seharian ini Sehuun terlihat murung, meskipun tadi pagi ia masih berangkat bersama Hyungnya. Meskipun sudah di rela-relakan kepergian Chanyeol, tapi hati Sehuun tetap sulit menerima. Akhirnya dengan tekat baja ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hyungnya di kampus, berhubung apartement Chanyeol masih baru dan Sehuun belum tahu alamatnya.

Sekarang Sehuun sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang Chungdam University sambil bergumam tak jelas seprti menyanyikan lagu kebangsaanya, yaitu LALALALALALALA. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu tapi Chanyeol tak juga terlihat, sampai seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan menenangkan menghampirinya.

"apa yang dilakukan anak SMA disini? Apakah kau tersesat? hahahahaha" mohon diralat, wajah angelicnya hanyalah kamuflase, karena ia berbicara dengan Sehuun menggunakan nada yang cukup sinis.

"huh...Hyung pendek jangan sok kenal" namja yang di panggil pendek tadi melebarkan matanya karena belum pernah dihina sekejam itu.

"heii...anak kecil sepertimu jangan macam-macam! Tak ada yang berani menyebutku seperti itu sebelumnya. Hah?" teriaknya kesal sambil mencekal lengan Sehuun

"Yaaa...apa yang kau lakukan dasar pendek" teriakan Sehuun membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sehuun...apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hyuuuung...aku di ganggu si pendek itu" tunjuk Sehuun pada namja yang sedari tadi mengganggunya

"biarkan saja, dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa kau kemari?" Chanyeol mulai menggiring Sehuun ke parkiran untuk mengambil Motor. Setelah agak jauh dari namja pendek yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang, Sehuun memalingkan kepala dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada namja tadi.

.

.

.

"lain kali jangan ke kampusku lagi" Chanyeol mengancam sambil menyeret Sehuun masuk ke dalam apartemenya

"mengapa Sehuun tak boleh kesana? Sehuun kan rindu dengan Hyung"

"memangnya tadi kau tak sadar kalau dalam bahaya? Apa kau senang di goda namja tadi?"

"Hyuuuung...kenapa Hyung bicara begitu? Mana mungkin Sehuun senang" si namja putih itu terlalu kesal hingga melempar tasnya asal.

"makanya dengarkan kalau Hyung bicara" tak mau mendengar suara Hyungnya yang mengesalkan akhirnya Sehuun berlari keluar dan membanting pintu dengan kencang. Setelah sadar dengan kesalahanya Chanyeol mengumpat pelan dan ikut berlari mengejar Dongsaengnya.

"gwenchana...?." itu bukan suara Chanyeol, melainkan nama lain yang bertubrukan dengan Sehuun di tangga darurat "apa ada yang sakit?"

"mianheee...aku tadi terburu-buru, tenang saja tak ada yang sakit" Sehuun menjawab dengan percaya diri kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa, itu sebelum ia mencoba berdiri "apppooo..." rintihnya pelan saat ia mencoba berdiri dan mencari pegangan

"kau tidak-"

"Oh Sehuuuun?" teriakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat kedua namja tadi memperhatikanya "apa yang terjadi?" sekarang Chanyeol sudah berdiri mendekati mereka berdua.

"ma-maafkan aku...aku tadi tak sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh" namja yang menabrak Sehuun mulai memberi penjelasan karena perasaan bersalah melihat kekhawatiran Chanyeol

"kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, perhatianya tiba-tiba teralihkan dari Sehuun

"aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" tanpa mereka sadari Sehuun berjalan menjauh dengan rasa sakit di kakinya.

TBC

Saya tidak tahu, kenapa ceritanya menjadi seperti ini. Kemarin pada mintak sequel, ane jabanin dah...kalau ada yg protes sama TBC di atas, plis salahkan otak saya karena sudah tak mampu berimajinasi lagi. Buat yang nungguin KLEPTOOOOOOO harus benar2 sabar yah...saya sedang sibuk2nya hingga sering g bales koment maafkan daku


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY HYUNG...

(Sequel OH MY DONGSAENG)

Pairing : Chanhun

Length : 2 of ?

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, incest

DEPO LDH

BRAAAAK

Kalau pintu bisa merasakan sakit, aku yakin pintu yang dibuka Chanyeol dengan kasar itu akan babak belur. Ia tak tanggung-tanggung mendobrak pintu rumahnya, padahal dibuka dengan keadaan santaipun pintunya tetap terbuka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol panik karena tadi Sehuun marah dan menghilang entah kemana, ia merasa kalau Sehuun pasti pulang ke rumah sebab dongsaengnya itu pasti merasa sakit hati dan memilih meninggalkanya.

Rumah Nampak sepi dan lengang, tak Nampak seorangpun di sana. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mencari Sehuun di kamar yang dulu miliknya, tapi nihil. Di kamar Sehuun sendiri juga nihil, meskipun raut wajah Chanyeol Nampak tenang tapi giginya mengeluarkan gemelutuk karena menahan amarah.

Dengan kasar di jatuhkanlah tubuhnya yang besar itu ke atas sofa dan matanya terpejam sejenak, mengingat-ingat tempat mana yang disukai Sehuun.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seseorang yang kita kenal sebagai Oh Sehuun sedang duduk disebuah ayunan tak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol, ia sebenarnya tak menangis hanya saja ia merasa sakit hati. Anak seusia Sehuun memang labil, sedikit-sedikit gampang marah, apalagi Sehuun memiliki kadar kemanjaan yang cukup parah pada Hyungnya.

"heei...apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kepala Sehuun mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang sok akrab menyapanya. Saat matanya menatap sosok yang pernah ditabraknya itu, Sehuun langsung memasang wajah berkaca-kaca

"huwaaaa...Hyungku jahat...hiks...hiks..." Baekhyun mendadak panik saat melihat Sehuun menangis setelah menatapnya.

"jangan menangis...cup...cup" dengan sok akrab Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehuun seperti anak kecil, niatnya sih untuk menghentikan tangisan Sehuun. namun tanpa aba-aba si pucat Sehuun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Hyuungku...Chanyeol Hyung" karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya Baekhyun mengajak Sehuun berdiri dan kembali ke apartement miliknya, Meskipun dengan susah payah karena kaki Sehuun masih terasa sakit.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya Sehuun sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun dan merasa nyaman dengan namja mungil tersebut. Ia merasa sangat disayang apalagi sudah ada cokelat panas dihadapanya. Baekhyun membiarkan Sehuun untuk melakukan hal apapun di apartemenya, seperti bermain playstations, menonton film kartun kesukaanya, tidur-tiduran di kasur Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol yang kalang kabut mencarinya.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, yang ada sekarang hanya Sehuun yang sedang tertidur di sofa, meringkuk seolah-olah kedinginan. Si pemilik apartement malah dengan santai mencucui piring di dapur, bekas makan malam mereka berdua. Saat dirasanya suara pintu apartement sebelah terbuka, Baekhyun berlari kencang melupakan busa cuci piring yang masih melekat di tanganya.

"eummm...kau Oh Chanyeol? Hyungnya Sehuun?" Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak masuk ke dalam apartement seketika berhenti saat seseorang menyebut-nyebut namanya "itu...Sehuun ada di apartementku, dia ketiduran" raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah. Entahlah itu raut wajah senang atau kecewa, atau bahkan marah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

Wajahnya Nampak lega saat melihat posisi Sehuun tertidur, Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan mengusap-usap pipi dongsaengnyya hingga si pemilik wajah tersebut terbangun dan melenguh.

"hyuuung..."lenguh Sehuun pelan sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu milik sang Hyung.

"ayo kita pulang" dengan susah payah Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehuun dan menggendongnya di depan seperti anak kecil.

"paii...pai...Baekie Hyung"gumam Sehuun pelan. Meskipun kepalanya tadi di sandarkan ke bahu Chanyeol, tapi saat ia menatap Baekhyun ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melambaikan tangan malas.

.

.

.

"kau tahu Oh Sehuun? Hyung mencarimu kemana-mana" gumam Chanyeol sambil meletakkan Sehuun di ranjangnya.

"Baekie Hyuung...Sehuun lapar..eumm..eummm"ternyata Sehuun mengigau dan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang karena Sehuun bukan lagi menggumamkan namanya

"apa Baekie Hyungmu sangat baik?" Tanya Chanyeol sebelum ia mengecup dahi Sehuun dan setelahnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia sudah memberi kabar pada eomma dan appanya dirumah jika Sehuun menginap di apartemenya, sekalian meminta izin agar Sehuun tak perlu pergi ke sekolah karena kakinya yang masih sakit.

...

"Seharian ini kau benar-benar tak boleh pergi kemanapun!" Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol masih marah, yang bisa ia lakukan memang apa lagi selain cemberut dan mematuhi semua yang diperintahkan Hyungnya.

"Kalau ke apartement Baekie Hyung, boleh?" sedikit menawar taka pa kan, mungkin saja berhasil.

"Tetap di rumah dan tunggu sampai Hyung pulang!"

"Lalu Sehun harus melakukan apa selama Hyung tak ada...Sehun pasti mati bosan disini" Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tajam, seolah tatapanya tak mengijinkan Sehun untuk melakukan protes apapun "Hyung payah..." Sekarang Sehun bersidekap, melengos ke arah lain, malas melihat Hyungnya yang menjadi pengekang.

"Terserah kau saja! Hyung berangkat" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar beserta tas yang ada di salah satu bahunya. Tapi ia berbalik dan mendekati Sehun.

CHU

Chanyeol memutar kepala Sehun dan mengecup pipi Dongsaenya lembut "Jaga rumah baik-baik Oh Sehun" Sehun sempat mengira bahwa Chanyeol melupakan rutinitas yang satu itu, tapi ternyata ia tak lupa dan melakukanya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Arghhh...aku akan mati bosaaaaan" Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar teriakan Dongsaenya, mungkin karena teriakan Sehun terlampau keras. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau Hyung-nya Sehun kan?" Chanyeol tak sadar kalau dia sedang berada di dalam lift dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sendirian, merasa bahwa lift hanya digunakan olehnya hingga suara imut yang membangunkan pikirannya.

"Ahh...kau yang kemarin" yang dimaksud dengan orang yang kemarin tengah mengangguk antusias "Baekie?" wajahnya langsung panik karena Chanyeol memanggiulnya Baekie

"Baekhyun...jangan panggil aku Baekie, hanya orang terdekatku yang boleh memanggilku begitu" Chanyeol langsung berpikir tentang Sehun, semalam Sehun mengigau dan menyebut-nyebut nama Baekie, berarti Sehun sudah sedekat itu dengan namja ini. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tidak suka, tapi yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

...

"Baekie Hyuuung...Sehun bosan" Sehun mengeluh di telepon, sasaanya kali ini Baekhyun yang sedang bekerja di café.

"Main saja ke café tempatku bekerja!"

"Bolehkah?"

"Boleh. Tapi apa kau bisa jalan?" Sehun diam, ia sebenarnya tak yakin bisa berjalan sampai tempat kerja Baekhyun, tapi ia bertekad akan keluar dan kembali sebelum Hyung-nya pulang.

"Sehun bisa naik taksi" Baekhyun disana sedikit lega mendengar penuturan Sehun, setidaknya Sehun tak harus jalan kaki. Padahal Sehun hanya berbohong, ia tak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk naik taksi, jadi ia sedikit berbohong pada Baekhyun agar tetangga apartement Hyung-nya tak khawatir dan ia di perobolehkan untuk main.

...

"Kau bohong padaku...katanya kau akan naik taksi?" Sehun hanya tersenyum bodoh, menyedot minumanya yang biasa ia sebut Bubble Tea.

"LALALALALA...Sehun tak punya uang, jadi jalan kaki" ya...jurus andalannya untuk merajuk atau ketika merasa senang sudah muncul, kali ini ia tengah merasa senang dan menyanyikan 'LALALALALA' kesukaanya. Baekhyun sendiri juga tak mengerti lagu apa yang tengah dinyanyikan Sehun.

"Nanti Hyungmu Khawatir kalau kau memaksa jalan kaki sejauh itu"

"Biarkan saja...Hyung payah, masak Sehun tak boleh keluar rumah hari ini" Baekhyun langsung saja beridiri dari kursinya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah takut.

"Jadi kau kabur?" dengan santai si pucat itu mengangguk sambil menyedot Bubble Tea nya "Aku pasti mati di tangan Hyungmu" saat ini Baekhyun tak kalah kekanak-kanakanya dari Sehun karena ia melompat lompat gelisah, memilin ujung-ujung jarinya dan menatap ke etalase luar "Kau harus pulang Sehun-ie!"

"Tak mau...Sehun sudah berjalan sejauh ini" Sehun tahu Baekhyun khawatir kalau sampai ia dimarahi Chanyeol, tapi ia masa bodoh dan tetap melanjutkan acara menyedot Bubble Tea-nya.

"Kumohon..pulanglah! nanti kau bertengkar lagi dengan Hyungmu" Baekhyun bingung, benar-benar bingung dan tak paham. Permohonanya malah dibalas Sehun dengan sebuah eyes smile.

"Sehun mau pulang kalau Baekie Hyung mau mentraktir Sehun kue itu"Sehun menunjuk sebuah gambar kue dengan aneka hiasan buah diatasnya. Baekhyun sempat melongo karena kue itu termasuk yang paling mahal disini, kalau ia sampai mentraktir sehun kue itu bisa dipastikan gajinya akan amblas untuk bulan ini.

"Sepotong saja ne" ketika Sehun mengangguk, Baekhyun jelas tersenyum amat lega, gajinya bulan ini terselamatkan.

"Oh Sehun...apa yang kau lakukan disini" Sehun saaaaangat mengenali suara itu, hingga ketika ia mendengarnya ia langsung tersedak beberapa Bubble yang ada dalam minumannya.

"Uhuk...Uhuuuk...Chan-Chanyeol Hyung...huwaaa...mianheee..." Sehun merengek di dalam Café, membuat beberapa pengunjung melihatnya sebagai seuatu yang asyik untuk di tonton. Padahal Chanyeol belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia sudah merengek duluan.

"Jangan menangis disini! Dan ikut Hyung pulang!" Sehun hanya bisa berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk digandeng, dan menatap Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan yang datang bersama Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan kecil.

"Kuharap kali ini Sehun akan selamat" Kai berucap seolah-olah Sehun berada dalam bahya, Luhan dan Baekhyun seakan tak percaya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan Khawatir.

...

"Hyung...hiks...jangan marah!...hiks...Sehun minta maaf...hiks..." Chanyeol sedikit tak tega karena Sehun sudah terisak dari awal perjalanan, sedangkan dirinya tak sedikitpun ingin membuka suara "Sehun bosan disini...hiks...jadi...arghhh...kalau Hyung marah terus Sehun mau pulang saja"

Chanyeol sadar kalau ia keterlaluan, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menarik Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya, dan tanpa disuruh dua kalia ia merangkul leher Chanyeol erat, menengglamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sehun diam-diam tersenyum karena tahu Chanyeol sudah tak lagi marah.

"Kau sudah tak mau mendengarkan Hyung lagi...Hyung jadi sedih" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sisa air mata yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Bukan begitu Hyung...Sehun hanya bosan, Hyung sibuk kuliah, Sehun ditinggal di apartemen sendirian, apalagi sekarang kita tak serumah...Sehun kan sedih" Chanyeol menyadari kalau sifat kekanak-kanakan Sehun tak akan mudah hilang begitu saja, padahal ia berharap dengan kepergiannya Sehun akan sedikit berubah. Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya dan memiringkan sedikit, Sehun bahkan sudah menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu!" tampang bodoh Sehun jelas saja membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, mungkin Sehun merasa bahwa Hyung-nya tadi akan menciumnya, dilihat dari gerakan kepala. Tapi ia tertipu, Chanyeol hanya menggoda.

"Arghhh...kukira Hyung akan menciumku" Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa Sehun akan mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas.

"Memangnya kau mau kucium?" Sehun mengangguk dan segera memeluk Chanyeol, ia malu karena terlalu jujur.

"Kemarikan wajahmu" Chanyeol menarik kepala Sehun agar tak lagi bersandar di bahunya "Mau dicium dimana? Pipi? Dahi? Mata? Hidung? Atau...di bibir?"

"Seeeeemuanyaaa...LALALALALALALA" sepertinya Sehun sudah tak sabar untuk segera dicium, terbukti dari gayanya yang melonjak-lonjak senang dipangkauan Chanyeol.

"Tutup matamu!" Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menutup mata.

Mulai dari dahi, turun ke mata, giliran kedua pipi Sehun yang putih, sekarang ujung hidung lancipnya, hingga sampai pada bibir merah Sehun, Chanyeol sempat menatap lama pada wajah Dongsaengnya yang sedang menutup mata dengan wajah merah, lalu setelahnya dia ikut memjamkan mata dan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan, mulai dari atas turun ke bibir bagian bawah, diikuti gerakan membalas dari Sehun, tapi begitu mulai Chanyeol malah melepaskan ciumanya dan berganti pada leher putih Sehun, eh...bukankah itu tadi yang terakhir? Tapi Sehun malah mendongakkan kepalanya seperti menyambut apa yang dilakukan Hyung-nya.

"Ah..Hyung" eh...suara bodoh apa itu?

"Chanyeol...apa kau di dalam?"

CEKLEEK

Untung saja mereka berdua sudah saling menghentikan kejadian yang mereka lakukan, kalau tidak orang yang masuk ke dalam apartement atau bisa di sebut dengan Nyonya Oh pasti bisa pingsan sambil berdiri. Meski Sehun masih berada di pangkuan Hyungnya. Nyonya Oh tidak merasakan hal yang janggal, malah ia senang-senang saja karena keduanya terlihat sangat akur.

"Sudah tak serumah begini, kau baru bermesraan dengan Dongsaengmu" Sehun senyum-senyum saja karena hal yang dilakukanya malah mendapatkan sebuah pujian. Dengan santai Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Sehun mengangguk dengan manja yang akhirnya mendapatkan elusan kepala dari Hyung-nya.

"Eomma membuatkanmu makanan, dan tadi eomma sempat membeli Bubble Tea di jalan" Sehun sudah ingin saja berlari dari pangkuan Chanyeol begitu mendengar kata 'bubble tea' tapi Chanyeol sudah menahan pingganya hingga Eomma mereka yang mendekati Sehun dan menyerahkan minuman dingin itu.

"Sehun...tadi ada temanmu datang ke rumah, ingin menjengukmu sepertinya, tapi kau kan tidak ada disini" alis Sehun terlihat hendak menyatu setali tiga uang dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol

"Namanya Zitao" Senyum Sehun mengembang, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah...Tao si panda" Chanyeol sudah pernah mendengar nama itu sekali ketika kemarin Sehun marah dengannya "Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menjengukmu...sayaaang"

"Eh...Hyung-" Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang errr...sedikit menakutkan "Hyung...Sehun tak bermaksud-" ia benar-benar tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sehuniee apa kau di dalam?" teriakan itu dari pintu depan, dan suara yang begitu taka sing membuat Chanyeol semakin memandang Sehun tak suka. Akhirnya yang membukakan pintu malah nyonya Oh, karena keduanya taka da yang mau menyahut atau beranjak berdiri.

"Eh...Anyoooeng...apa Sehun ada?" Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit membiri hormat

"Mencari Sehun? Dia di dalam dengan Hyung-nya...masuklah!" begitu Baekhyun masuk, ia sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi pada sepasang saudara.

"Ba-Baekie Hyung.."Sehun perlahan bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol, mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul lengannya. Ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol lagi, jadi ia hany bisa menunduk. Baekhyun yang merasakan gelagat aneh ingin segera berpamitan saja.

"Eh...kau baik-baik saja kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja" Baekhyun sekarang bahkan sudah berpamitan, tapi Sehun masih merangkulnya erat.

"Sehun ikut" jadilah Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun, alias bermain ke apartement tetangga, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan eommanya.

...

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku! sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol" Sehun sempat kaget pada satu kalimat tersebut, bagaimana Baekhyun paham dengan hubungan mereka yang aneh dalam sekali lihat.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol Hyung, kami pacaran"

"APAAAAAAA"

TBC (Terbang bareng chanyeol)

Ampuuuun..gueh berdosa bangeeeet krn br nulis ff ini sekaraaaaang. Gueh g ada ideeee...mau begimana lg. ternyata ada yg nungguin nih ff, sumpah pgn nangis kalo ternyata ngabaikan satu ff bikin menderita reader. Pokoknya saya post segini dulu...ceritanya aku tahu makin aneh, flat dan g menggairahkan...jd ak pengen masukan kali ini utk kelanjutannya.


End file.
